A New Beginning
by Yume Tenshi2
Summary: When Harry arrives home for summer holiday his Aunt Petunia bombards him with work. He also finds out that his grandparents are still alive. Harry becomes ill and Voldemort takes this oppertunity to attack him...
1. Chapter One: The Announcement

A New Beginning 

Chapter 1

The Announcement

Harry woke with a start as Uncle Vernon burst through the front door.

"You!" Uncle Vernon managed to say.

Harry, still groggy from sleep, looked at Uncle Vernon. "What now?"

By now Dudley had entered the living room with a smile across his face. Harry finally realized what he had done. He had obviously dozed off while doing something for Aunt Petunia. No wonder. Aunt Petunia has been making him work nonstop since he had gotten off the Hogwarts Express a month ago. With little food and little sleep, exhaustion must have gotten the best of him. He looked at Uncle Vernon as he spoke.

"How dare you sleep while your Aunt slaves over cleaning and cooking!"

"But..."

"But NOTHING!" By now Uncle Vernon's eyes were so round and his face was so red, it was almost as if Harry was staring at a giant cranberry with two golf ball sized eyes. Uncle Vernon tried to continue ranting on Harry but both boys started talking at once.

"Harry's in trouble..." chanted Dudley.

"But Uncle Vernon!"

"Harry's in trouble!"

"Let me explain!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! Dudley! To your room, NOW!" Both Harry and Dudley shut up at the same time, staring at Uncle Vernon.

"But dad..."

"NOW!"

Dudley slowly dragged himself up the stairs to his room. Harry heard him slam his door shut and him breaking stuff out of his rage. Harry than prepared for his punishment.

"Harry," Uncle Vernon started. Harry gulped and stared at Uncle Vernon, expecting the worst. "How dare you fall asleep when your Aunt Petunia gave you a job to do! This house has to be clean by tomorrow! We are having a very important dinner night with your Aunt's parents."

Harry interrupted, "My grandparents are coming?"

Uncle Vernon growled, "Yes, but I doubt they would want to see you!"

Harry looked down to the floor. He felt hurt. He usually didn't let Uncle Vernon get to him but, for some reason, this did. _He's probably right,_ Harry thought, tears threaten his eyes. _My grandparents probably don't even know I exist, no mind care if I'm here._

"Now get up and get to work! I want this place spotless before dinner!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry mumbled as Uncle Vernon went into the kitchen. He could here his aunt and uncle discussing something. _Most likely were they're going to hide me,_ he sighed. He started cleaning the windows were he had left off.

~~~

Dinner time rolled around a whole lot slower than Harry could ever imagine. He had finished the living room windows and had started tending to the rose bushes and flower beds. Dudley was no help to him at all. Dudley was obviously mad at Harry because he got yelled at by his dad, so he was taking his anger out on Harry. Twice Harry barely missed getting hit by something Dudley threw at him. Dudley finally had Harry cornered when Aunt Petunia called them in. Harry had never been more thankful for he thought Dudley was going to _seriously_ kill him. He walked in through the back door, careful not to get mud on the floor but apparently Dudley didn't. He heard Aunt Petunia scream as she saw the mud and knew she was going to blame it on him. He stopped and waited for her to come and yell at him and it sure didn't take her long to get there.

"I just cleaned these floors!" She yelled. Dudley had already taken off his shoes and had slippers on. He looked at Harry and smiled.

"I know Aunt Petunia," Harry responded.

"I want you to clean them right now! Then go to bed with out dinner! Do you hear me?"

"Yes."

"GOOD!" Aunt Petunia turned on her heels and stormed away.

Harry grabbed the mop and started cleaning the floor. He could smell the food. His stomach growled and ached as he longed for something to eat. He heard them talking and enjoying the dinner. He finished cleaning the floor and headed upstairs to his room, eager to eat that chocolate frog that was under the floor board. He reached his room and closed the door. Quickly, he lifted the loose floor board and grabbed the chocolate frog. He looked at his cage and was saddened to see Hedwig still hadn't returned. It had been a week since he sent her to take a letter to Ron and wondered why she hadn't returned yet. _He's probably on vacation somewhere and she is trying to find him._ Harry laid down on his bed exhausted. He quickly drifted into a troubled sleep.


	2. Chapter Two: The Fever

Chapter 2

The Fever

Harry was flying around on his Firebolt, obviously watching for the snitch. He flew around above the game watching it below. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. The fall air filled his lungs. He opened his eyes and looked closely for the snitch. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shinning and there was just enough of a breeze to rustle someone's hair gently. He watched with the eyes of a hawk, looking for a glimmer of gold to indicate the snitch. He watched and observed. _What was that? Was it a glimmer of gold at the far end post? Yes! Yes it was! There's the snitch!_ Harry dived toward it, feeling the fall cool air speed by him. He could hear everyone cheering him on. He realized he was racing a buldger. _Come on faster..._ _ Almost there!_ He reached out his hand and snatched the snitch, but no sooner did he have it did the buldger meet his head. Sudden blackness took over his eyesight as he fell. He could hear the crowd around him screaming. He felt himself hit the ground and felt the wind get knocked out of him. He heard people racing from the bleachers and crowd around him. His eyes flickered open, he saw people around him but he could barely see the images. He was breathing heavy. Hermione and Ron where the first ones there.

"Harry?" Hermione asked between sobs.

Harry couldn't respond. He tried but it was too hard, too tiring that a hand on his shoulder and a voice told him not to say anything. He didn't recognize the voice and tried to look at the person who said it but it was impossible. His vision started to fade to black as his breathing increased. His eyes rolled back and he could hear Ron and Hermione, crying.

"Harry, NO!"

"Harry, don't die on us," Ron said.

That was all Harry heard. Blackness and sudden coldness took over his body.

Harry bolted awake. He sat up in his bed quickly, but went back down more slowly and groaned. His head was pounding, but it wasn't his scar this time. He laid in his bed staring at his ceiling as hot and cold flashes continuously took over his body. He started to drift back to sleep when Aunt Petunia pounded on his door. "Wake up!"

He slowly and steadily got out of bed and got ready for another day of work. He knew he was ill but there was no way he could convince the Dursleys that he was. He looked in a mirror and noticed his bangs were matted to his forehead. His face was flushed and his forehead covered in sweat. He wiped his forehead. He stared at his reflection, drifting into a daze. He was brought back to reality by his Aunt Petunia pounding on the door. "GET UP!"

"I'm up, I'm up," he mumbled and he dragged him self out of his room and carefully down the stairs. He entered the kitchen to the usual sight in the morning, the Dursleys sitting at the kitchen table. Aunt Petunia cutting up a grape fruit for every one. Dudley sitting there impatiently waiting for his breakfast. Uncle Vernon sitting across from Aunt Petunia, reading the news paper. Harry sat down across from Dudley and looked at the piece of grape fruit that Aunt Petunia had placed in front of him. As hungry as he was, he couldn't eat it. Aunt Petunia stared at him so he picked it up and started nibbling at it. Uncle Vernon's voice boomed over the newspaper. "So, Petunia, did you hear back from her yet?"

Aunt Petunia started fidgeting in her seat which obviously meant no. Uncle Vernon put down the newspaper he was reading. Harry's had his full attention on them. "Well," Aunt Petunia said in a disappointed tone, "she said it was to late of notice. She had already had made plans."

Uncle Vernon sighed in defeat. He turned towards Harry. "Well, I guess your going to meet your grandparents after all."

Harry perked up at this. He smiled. Aunt Petunia looked at him with disgust, "Well, I guess we might have to go and find you something decent to wear. Come on, we should leave now so we can be back before they get here." She said all this as if it was forced and for her, it probably was.

So Harry was dragged into the first clothes store in London. They found an appropriate family dinner outfit for Harry. Aunt Petunia had him try it out for size, paid for it and than was out the door as quickly as they had come. They arrived home at 12:30. Aunt Petunia made lunch for every one and soon had Harry working. He only had to do a small amount though, compared to what he usually got. He only had to finish trimming the rose bushes, then get ready for his grandparents visit. Harry quickly did the task and walked into the house. He went upstairs and took a shower. When he got out he got dressed in the clothes his Aunt bought him earlier that day. He tried desperately to fix his hair but it was no use. He headed downstairs to the kitchen to find Aunt Petunia still very busily getting ready for the visit. Dudley was sitting at the kitchen table, already in his outfit, watching TV. Harry looked at his Aunt with excitement.

"Aunt Petunia?"

She stopped moving a turned around abruptly, "What?"

"When are they going to arrive?"

She sighed and looked at the clock. Harry too, looked at the clock. "In about twenty minutes. Dinner isn't even close to ready so just stay out of my way." She turned and started stirring something in the pot on the stove.

Harry turned and walked upstairs and into his room. Hedwig still hadn't returned. He was saddened at the sight of her empty cage. ::_I wonder where she is? I hope she's ok_. :: He sat down on his bed and looked around. He still felt awful. His head felt light headed and now his vision was going in and out of focus. He tried to read one of his school books but it was terribly difficult. By the time he finished reading the section he heard his Aunt Petunia yell up the stairs. "Harry! They are going to be here in five minutes!" Harry put the book away and went down stairs to find Uncle Vernon giving orders. "Dudley, you help your grandmother into the house. Petunia, dear, you greet them when they enter and you," he said to Harry. "You are to sit in the dinning room and stay there."

"OK."

Harry walked into the dinning room and sat down at the table. He didn't know why they were making such a big deal about this. They were only Aunt Petunia's parents, weren't they? He heard the doorbell ring and his heart skipped a beat. _They're here!_ Thoughts started racing through his head making his head spin. ::_What if they don't like me?_ :: He heard voices from the front door. ::_That voice? Why does it sound so familiar?_ :: He heard Aunt Petunia greet her father. He heard a female voice talking to Dudley. His heart was pounding with anticipation. His vision started to fade and his head continued to spin but he tried to ignored it. He was moments away from meeting his grandparents. He saw someone round the corner. ::_This is it_::. He heard someone speak but didn't recognize the voice, "Harry?" That was all he heard as he blacked out.


	3. Chapter Three: Aunt Petunia's Parents

Chapter 3

Aunt Petunia's Parents

Harry woke with a start. His room was a blur to him. He looked around to find his glasses. He was met with a wet towel on his forehead. "Wha-...?"

He tried to make out the figure sitting next to him but it was hard without his glasses and the towel falling over his eyes.

"Ah, your awake!" A cheery voice greeted him. The person passed him his glasses and Harry put them on. His grandmother came into focus. "You gave us quite a scare, Harry."

"Huh?"

"You fainted. Most likely due to your high temperature." She put her hand on his forehead. "I think it might be coming down. I'll call your Aunt Petunia to bring the thermometer so I can take your temp."

Harry watched his grandmother walk out of the room and to the top of the stairs. She called for Aunt Petunia. "Petunia hun, could you get me the thermometer and maybe a bowl of soup?"

From some where in the house you could here Aunt Petunia's voice, "Yes, mother."

Harry watched his grandmother walk into the room. He realized she had his mom's green eyes, his green eyes. She sat back down on the chair next to him. He sat up in his bed. He wanted to ask her so many questions about his mom, his family and them, but the more they gathered in his head, the sicker he felt. Aunt Petunia came upstairs with a tray. It had a bowl of soup and a thermometer. "Thank you Petunia."

"Your welcome," Aunt Petunia said.

Harry's grandmother took the thermometer and placed it under Harry's tongue. She waited a couple minutes and than read it. "103.2. Well, that's better than it was Harry. Have some soup, dear."

Harry ate a little of the soup, but couldn't eat much.

"How do you feel, Harry?"

"A little better."

Hedwig flew onto his shoulder and gave him a little nip with her beak. "Hey Hedwig," Harry said, stroking the owl's breast.

"You have a very good bird, Harry. She helped me care for you."

Harry looked at Hedwig. "She did?"

"Yes, she did. She arrived a few minutes after we got you in your bed. She was carrying this." She held up a note that was addressed to him. It looked to be in Ron's handwriting. He smiled.

"That's from Ron. He's responded to my letter I sent him. Can I see it?"

"Sure. It is yours."

She handed it to him. He opened the envelope to find a note and a cutting from the Daily Prophet. He read the note first.

Dear Harry,

How are you dealing with the muggles?

You asked if there was any news in the

magical world you needed to know. Well

that's why it took so long for Hedwig to

get to me. I guess there are a lot of owls

out with letters and warnings from the

Ministry. Be careful Harry. There is

danger everywhere. I'll talk to you

later.

Ron

P.S. My mom said you can come and

spend a week with us Harry. Hope to

hear from you soon. Good luck with the

muggles.

He folded it back up and placed it back in the envelope. Harry looked worried.

"Something wrong dear?"

He looked up into her eyes. "Do you know how my mum and dad died?"

She looked at him with a pained look. "Yes, I know how they truly died if that's what you mean."

He shook his head yes.

"They were wonderful, Harry. I was proud that Lily had become a witch. At first I was a little skeptical but she was very good. When I met your father one holiday I knew Lily found her true love. Petunia wasn't to fond of Lily. She acts just like her father. She even tried to pretend that Lily wasn't even her sister, but you can tell it did hurt her to find out her sister was killed. You look just like your dad you know. He was the kindest gentleman you'd ever meet." She sighed. "It's sad they had to die such a horrible death."

He looked down at his covers when a sudden pain shot threw his scar. "Ow!"

"Are you ok?"

Panic rose in his chest. _No. No. No. Please no._ He got out of bed and ran to the window. He didn't see anything but knew something was out of place. He turned away from it, walking to his trunk and opened it. He grabbed his wand, some parchment and a quill. He stood up and looked at his grandmother. He than turned around and quickly wrote a note to Dumbledore, gave it to Hedwig and told her to hurry. Hedwig, who seemed to know that it was urgent, quickly flew out the window. He turned to his grandmother.

"Harry?"

"Get down stairs. Now!"

She got up and was practically pushed down the stairs. "Harry? What is going on?" She asked.

"He's coming."

"HARRY! What are you doing!?" Uncle Vernon yelled as he saw Harry coming down the stairs. "Are you trying to kill her?"

"Uncle Vernon, for once, just shut up! I need you all to listen to me and get in the kitchen."

Aunt Petunia came running out of the kitchen. "What on earth is going on in here?"

"Petunia, that fever must have made him insane!" Roared Uncle Vernon.

"SHUT UP IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" Yelled Harry.

Everyone went dead silent and stared at Harry.

"What do you mean, Harry?" His Grandfather asked.

"The person who killed my parents is after me. He is on his way here right now! If you listen to me maybe I can save you all."

They just stared at him.

"Now listen to me. Gather into the kitchen near the back door. I want you all to run out the door if he shows up and attract as much attention as possible, OK?

They all nodded their heads.

"OK," Harry said nervously, sweat covering his face. "Come on now. Get in the kitchen."

They all filed into the kitchen. Aunt Petunia had Dudley in front of her as if she expected a attack from behind. All of a sudden there was loud pop and a cloud of green smoke in front of them, blocking the door. Every one froze in horror. Harry pushed his way through to the front. Aunt Petunia hid pushed Dudley behind her. Just as Harry reached the front of the crowd, a cold voice filled the room sending a chill down everyone's spine. "Leaving so soon?"

There were gasps and screams when the green smoke cleared. A skinny man stood before them in a green cloak. He had pale white skin, red eyes and two slits for nostrils. It was a horrible site. Aunt Petunia hid behind Uncle Vernon, who stood wide eyed with shock. Harry stood his ground in a battle position.

"Harry, glad to see you again," Voldemort grinned evilly.

"Don't address me like I'm a long lost friend, Voldemort," Harry said with gritted teeth.

"Nice family you have here, Harry. I hope none plan to leave soon," Voldemort said, as he saw Aunt Petunia and Dudley trying to sneak through the front door.

He pointed his wand and said "_Amiriado._" Ropes flew from the wand and tied Aunt Petunia and Dudley. Aunt Petunia and Dudley zoomed back into the room, struggling against the ropes around them.

Voldemort looked at everyone else. "And for the rest of you, I do want you here to see the show."

He pointed his wand at them all and Harry dived out of the way. Ropes suddenly flew from his wand and everyone was bounded in ropes. He looked around the kitchen and than pointed his wand to a wall. everyone was put against the wall. Voldemort now turned his attention on Harry. "Now Harry. This time you won't be successful."

"Don't be to sure about that Voldemort! I sent Dumbledore an owl and he is probably on his way right now."

Voldemort started laughing. "I know your weak boy. I'll kill you slowly and painfully and before you die, I'll kill your family here."

"No you won't."

"Sure I will," Voldemort said.

He rose his wand into an attack position. Harry, wand in hand, was ready to dodge any attack that was sent out at him. Voldemort smiled wickedly at Harry. "How should I do this, huh Harry? Who should I torture first? You or this wonderful family?"

Voldemort looked at Harry's family. Harry followed his gaze. His family was terrified. Dudley looked like he peed his pants. If the situation wasn't so serious, Harry would have broken down laughing.

He looked back at Voldemort who was staring at him. "Well Harry, any last words before the fight?"

"Yeah."

"Mm..." Voldemort nodded his head, "and what are they?"

"Prepare to lose!"

"What moving words, Harry, really they are."

"Are we going to just stand here and talk?" Harry wished he hadn't said that. He wanted to waste time, it would give more time for Dumbledore to get here, but Voldermort had made his anger rise. Fear and adrenaline had taken over. Harry didn't even feel sick any more.

"Well Harry, since you would rather fight than talk," Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry. "Lets get started."

Harry wasn't as ready as he thought he was. As Voldemort sent out his first attack Harry had to duck behind the table.

"I thought you wanted to fight, Harry?" Voldemort chuckled as he sent another curse to blow up the table.

Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort and sent his own curse. He had been studying some curses since he arrived home for the holidays just in case something like this happened. He quickly ran to the living room as he heard Voldemort scream in pain. _Yes, it worked!_ The curse was to make Voldemort temporary blind for Harry to get to safety. He hid behind the couch, breathing heavy, and thinking what to use next. Than an idea hit him. If he could send a curse at the same time as Voldemort, maybe they'll connect like last time. It was a worth a try. He heard Voldemort come in to the living room.

"I'll make sure you die slowly, Harry!" Voldemort bellowed.

Voldemort's vision was blurry as he entered the room. He looked around barely making out figures. Out of no where he heard Harry's voice than he found himself slamming into the wall behind him. He chuckled as he recovered.

"Your better than I thought, Harry."

"I won't lose, Voldemort," Harry said as he came out from behind the couch, wand pointed.

"That's what you think."

"You're right, that is what I think, and I believe I'm right."

Voldemort chuckled again as his vision returned to normal, "To bad you were a fool not to finish me off when you had the chance." He grinned as he looked at Harry's shocked face as the energy that surged from Voldemort's wand coursed through his body.

Voldemort began to laugh as Harry screamed in pain as the curse slowly ripped through his body.

"I told you _I_ would win this time, Harry."

Harry was held in mid air as the curse tore him inside out. Harry was at the point of passing out when Voldemort stopped the curse.

"No. We can't have you die before your family. Let's see… who should be first? Huh, Harry?"

Harry was struggling to breathe. He glared at Voldemort. Voldemort chuckled.

"No suggestions, Harry? How about your dear aunt or maybe your wonderful cousin or… your grandparents."

Harry struggled at the mention of his grandparents.

"I see… I think they will go first," Voldemort grinned as he pointed his wand at Harry's grandparents.

Harry struggled to stay conscious, he tried to get free, he tried to scream. He was losing his battle. There was an explosion as a cloud of blue smoke filled the room.

"Release them Voldemort," said the familiar voice of Dumbledore.

Voldemort snarled, "I'll be back to finish you off Harry. If you don't die from the side effects of the curse first, of coarse."

With that he disappeared with a puff of green smoke. Harry fell to the floor with a thump. Dumbledore rushed over to Harry.

"Stay still boy. Madam Pomfrey is on her way."

Harry looked up at Dumbledore and started coughing. Blood began to trickle down his check.

"Dumble-dore?"

"Be quite Harry. She'll be here."

The last thing Harry saw was Madam Pomfrey rushing over to him.


	4. Chapter Four: Back at Hogwarts

+Well here is Chapter Four! This chapter was difficult to write. I got major writer's block on this chapter. Sorry if I write any of the characters names incorrectly, I don't have the book in front of me. I surprised myself with this chapter, it gets a little creepy… enjoy! ^.~+

Chapter 4

Back at Hogwarts

Harry watched as students filed into the building from the Hogwarts Express. Many of the students looked nervous and continuously checked around. They were all terrified that Voldermort might show up at any moment. Some stared at Harry making him feel uneasy. He still wasn't feeling good but he and Dumbledore begged Madam Promfrey to let him go to the welcoming feast. He was to report back to the hospital wing immediately after.

Harry watched the door impatiently, hoping to catch a glimpse of Ron and Hermione, Harry's two best friends. He saw a glimpse of fiery red hair. It was one of the Weasley's; he knew that, but which one? He watched and a smile spread across his face.

"RON! HERMIONE! OVER HERE!"

The two looked over at Harry and smiles grew on their faces. "HARRY!" They both cried out. They ran over to him and embraced him in a hug.

"Oh, Harry! Are you OK?" Hermione asked as they separated from their hug.

"Yeah, I am. Don't worry Hermione, it'll take a lot to get rid of me."

"My mom became a nervous wreck when Madam Promfrey said your condition was like an unstable broomstick and wasn't sure if you were going to get better," Ron said.

"Well here I am."

Professor Mcgonagall's voice rung out before the three could continue their discussion, "Please follow me into the hall and go to your tables! The sorting is about to begin."

The three teens walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"I hope they start soon I'm starving!" Ron complained.

"When are you not?" Hermione asked.

"When I eat? I don't know! I don't care either! I'm hungry now!"

"Calm down Ron, I was only kidding!"

Soon, the sorting hat was brought out. It went through its song (which was different this year) and than Professor McGonnagall started to call names. It seemed like it took hours before it finished. Harry felt a wave of dizziness flash over him. _Great_, he thought to himself. _Just great_. Dumbledore got up and started on his welcoming speech. Harry tried to listen but his head became light-headed and Dumbledore's words seemed to be very distant. He heard the mention of Voldemort and how the school was one of the safest places. Dumbledore sat down and food appeared on the table in front of Harry. A thought crossed Harry's mind_, I should go up to the hospital wing. "But than Madam Pomfrey will give you a lecture, Harry," _another voice said in his head.

"Harry? Harry? You who, earth to Harry. Are you ok?" Ron asked, looking at Harry with concern. Hermione had the look too and was looking at Harry, preparing to leap up if he passed out. Harry looked at his two friends.

"Yeah, I think so."

"You think so?" Hermione asked him. "Shouldn't you be sure?"

"I haven't told you guys yet but I'm not going up to the Gryffindor dormitory tonight and I'll probably not be in any of our classes for a week or so."

"Your still ill?" Ron asked.

"Yes and the only reason I'm here right now is because I and Dumbledore did a lot of begging to let me come to the feast."

"Harry, you should be getting rest. I heard you had internal bleeding- bad too. Plus a fever that keeps going up and down," Hermione said.

Harry knew she was only being a caring friend. She didn't want to see him suffering. His head started to spin.

"I think I should... go back... to the hospital wing," Harry muttered weakly.

"Come on Harry, we'll help you," Hermione said.

"Should we tell Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at the table were the teachers sat. "I don't know."

Harry looked at Dumbledore and saw him staring at him. Dumbledore nodded his head. "I think he already knows," Harry said.

"Alright than, lets get you out of here," Ron said.

Harry nodded as he got up from the table. Ron and Hermione followed him as he began to walk out of the hall. Harry felt his whole world start spinning as he grabbed out to stop himself from falling. He barely felt himself hit the floor before he fainted.

* * *

Harry looked around the Quidditch field. He was confused._ How did I get here?_ He asked himself. He didn't remember coming outside the castle. The last thing he could remember was hitting the floor in the Great Hall. _What is going on around here?_ He stared at the sky as a slight breeze rustled his hair. Light, white, fluffy clouds slowly swam through the sky. The sky was a dark blue since the sun was beginning to set. In the horizon the clouds changed different shades of blues, purples and reds. Harry took in a deep breath and sighed loudly. He didn't care now why he was outside on the Quidditch field, he was just glad to be there. He shut his eyes for a moment.

As he opened his eyes he gave a cry of surprise. The sky had turned suddenly black with red clouds swarming angrily in the sky. He watched in total horror as it began to rain fire. Everything around him began to burn violently. He gasped as he saw bodies appear before him. There eyes wide with horror as they walked towards him, catching on fire. He cried out in pain as one of them fell on top of him. When he managed to push it off he was shocked to see a face grinning evilly.

"I told you I would come back," Voldemort sneered.  
"What the HELL!"

Harry turned around to run away but was blocked off by a giant eight-foot tall firewall. Harry looked around frantically. He heard a cold, dry cackle behind him. He turned around slowly to face Voldemort. He screamed at what he saw before him.

His grandparents stood beside Voldemort, grinning just as evilly as him.

"Wh-what is going on?" Harry screamed.

"We helped him find you dear," his grandmother replied.

"What?"

"You don't think he would let us live if we didn't?" His grandfather asked Harry.

"You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm afraid we aren't, but the Dark Side isn't as bad as people make it seem, Harry," his grandfather replied.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "I don't believe this."

"Well, you should," Voldemort sneered again. He pointed to Harry's grandparents, "You should join us, Harry. Like your grandfather said, 'the Dark Side isn't as bad as people make it seem'. Join us and you can stay with your grandparents. We could do marvelous things together; you and I. Why not join us? Aren't you tired of running and hiding from me with a fear in the back of your mind that you know you are not going to win? You have the talent to be just as great as I, if your talent is not _greater_! You alone could do marvelous destruction, Harry. Come, join the Dark Side."

Harry stepped forward but than hesitated for a brief moment as he looked from his grandparents to Voldemort. Something just wasn't right. Harry had a gut feeling that it was a set up, but than again, his grandparents were there. _The more reason it's a set up, Harry._ A voice in the back of his head said. He glared at Voldemort and than looked at his grandparents. He looked closely in their eyes. Their eyes were slightly clouded over. He narrowed his eyes at them. He than noticed the slight fading look around the two of them. They weren't real, they were holograms. He looked back at Voldemort and than took a step backwards.

"Never," he said strongly.

"Excuse me?" Voldemort asked, his evil grin left his face.

"I will _never_ join the Dark Side. NEVER!"

"Stupid boy! Well than, I'll just kill your grandparents," Voldemort snarled.

Harry grinned, "You can only kill something that is real."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed on Harry. "Yes… That is true," Voldemort growled. "Than I'll make this promise to you, _Harry Potter_. Expect to die a slow and miserable death. But first I think I'll deal with your family and friends first…," Voldemort snarled as he began backing away.

"Don't you go near them!" Harry screamed.

Voldemort grinned evilly once again. "I will be seeing you soon, Harry."

With that a blinding white light flashed, obscuring Harry's vision. Something slammed him in the stomach and he was sent flying backwards into the firewall. He screamed out in pain.

"Harry?!"

He was shaken awake. Harry was still screaming in pain. He was panting when he stopped screaming. Sweat dripped off his forehead. He looked around and saw Professor Dumbledore and Madam Promfrey. His head felt light-headed and the room seemed to be slightly spinning. Pain rushed from his abdomen.

"W-what happened?" Harry asked as he realized were he was.

"You passed out in the Great Hall. You had a temperature of 104. You seemed to have been having a nightmare, probably caused by the fever," Madam Promfrey replied.

"Oh. My temperature went up again?"

"Yes. You were almost normal earlier today with a temperature of 99, but…" She shook her head.

"What?"

"I don't think this will ever stop."

"Are you serious?"

"I've tried everything, I just can't get it to stay down, and your internal bleeding got worst again."

"Is that why my abdomen hurts?"

Madam Promfrey looked at him worriedly. "No. I think the curse is causing everything in your body to go wrong."

"Great," Harry replied.

"What were you dreaming, Harry?" Dumbledore asked suddenly.

"Huh? Um… it was kind of strange. I was on the Quidditch field. Everything seemed normal when I closed my eyes but when I opened them everything changed. The sky was black with red clouds, fire rained from the sky and bodies appeared in front of me. They caught on fire and one fell on me. I could feel myself being burned from the fire. When I pushed it off it was Voldemort. I tried to run but there was a giant firewall in the way.

"When I turned back around he had my grandparents next to him. They said they were on the Dark Side and that it wasn't as bad as everyone made it out to be. Voldemort tried to convince me to join the Dark Side and I almost believed him since my grandparents were there, but I stopped myself and examined my grandparents from afar. They weren't real. I told Voldemort I'd never join the Dark Side and at that he got mad and threatened to kill my family and friends. Than a blinding bright light obscured my vision and something hit me in the abdomen and I fell backwards into the fire wall."

Dumbledore nodded his head slowly as he let all this information process. About a minute passed when he finally spoke, but it wasn't to Harry.

"Madam Promfrey, I think Harry may have appendicitis."

Madam Promfrey came back into the room and looked at Harry. She walked over and proceeded to press down on his abdomen. Harry cried out in pain as sharp impulses raged from his abdomen. Madam Promfrey nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore looked at Harry. "Madam Promfrey is trying everything she can for you Harry. As for the dream, I'm not sure what it means. I am going to go back to my office and think about it. I want you to rest."

Harry nodded. Dumbledore turned and left the room. Harry was struck by sudden drowsiness. He slowly closed his eyes and went into a restless sleep.


	5. Chapter Five: A Wonderful Recovery

+Sorry it took me so long to write this. I got hit by the dreaded Writer's Block! Plus I had school to deal with. Ick. Well anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter!+

Chapter 5

A Wonderful Recovery

Harry woke up to the sun shining peacefully in his eyes. He sat up, yawned and stretched. He looked to the bed table for his glasses. He grabbed them and put them on and than proceeded to look around the room. Cards, candy and other assorted goods were seated in front of his bed. He grinned at one of the empty chocolate frog boxes. _Ron has been here_, he thought happily. He was grinning when Madam Pomfrey entered to check up on him. She smiled when she saw him sitting up.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Potter?" She asked.

"I feel great today, Madam Pomfrey," he responded.

"And so you should since your temperature and internal bleeding has decided to return to normal."

"Does that mean I can go back to my dormitory tonight?"

"Not yet. I don't want another incident like in the Great Hall."

Harry turned a shade of red and shrugged. "Oops?"

She stared at him with a disapproving look.

"What? How were we supposed to know that my fever would sky rocket and I would pass out in the Great Hall?"

She shook her head, "Mr. Harry Potter, you are _not_ leaving that bed until I know for certain you are well. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand Madam Pomfrey," Harry replied.

"OK. Well you have visitors anyway, so I will leave you and send in your visitors."

"OK."

She left Harry to think to himself for a moment. _Am I really ok? _He heard voices coming from the hall and grinned happily. Soon Hagrid, Hermione and Ron walked through the door.

"Hi everyone!" He happily called out to them.

They all grinned and walked quickly to Harry, embracing him with hugs.

"Oh Harry! Madam Pomfrey says that you may be able to leave the Hospital Wing by the end of the week!" Hermione said quickly and happily.

"I'm so glad your better, Harry. Classes just haven't been the same without you," Ron told him.

"How are ya feelin' Harry?"

"I'm feeling great, Hagrid!"

The four talked for an hour until Madam Pomfrey kicked Hagrid, Hermione, and Ron out. She was as equally happy as the four but she still knew Harry needed rest. His body was still recovering from the months of damage. She talked with Harry for a while until a first year came in with a broken arm.

Harry got out of bed, walked over to the window and sat down in a chair. He stared out the window, enjoying the warm sun that shown through, landing gentle on his face. He sighed as he watched some birds fly by quickly. The white fluffy clouds moved slowly across the sky, making all forms of shapes appear. Harry's eyes became heavy with sleep and he soon lost the battle of trying to stay awake.

* * *

The next day Harry walked casually into the dungeon for his potions class. He arrived rather early to surprise Ron and Hermione. He grinned as he imagined the look on their faces as the walked in. He also chuckled as he thought of the look on Malfoy's face when he realized Harry wasn't dead. Harry walked around the room slowly, examining the different jars and vials. He was wondering what Snape was going to say to him when he heard voices outside the door. Grinning as he recognized the voices, he stood in front of his seat, facing the door.

Ron and Hermione entered the room talking happily. They were discussing how great it was knowing Harry was going to live.

"I can't wait to tell Malfoy!" Ron laughed. "He is going to flip! Especially since he made that bet with me!"

"I still can't believe you bet five galleons."

"Well at least I didn't lose. I don't have five galleons to give… Harry?"

"What?" Hermione asked. Ron pointed to Harry and Hermione looked. "Oh my god! HARRY!" She screamed, the two of them running over to Harry. Hermione hugged him.

"What are you doing here, Harry? I thought you couldn't come to classes until the end of the week?" Ron asked.

"I thought so too, but Madam Pomfrey allowed me to go to my classes early!"

"That's great, Harry!" Hermione said.

Just than they heard more people coming.

"Sounds like Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy. Quick Harry, hide!" Ron said.

"Why?"

"So Hermione and I can pretend you are getting worst and may die and than you pop out of hiding and scare the pants off Malfoy," Ron said grinning.

Harry chuckled and went off and hid behind a counter. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle entered the room and Hermione began to cry.

"It's ok, Hermione. I'm sure Harry will pull through ok," Ron said, embracing her in a hug.

"I- I'm not so sure, Ron. M-madam Pomfrey said it would be a miracle if he comes out of the coma!"

"I know, I know, but Harry is strong."

Malfoy grinned slightly and walked over to Hermione and Ron.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Harry lapsed into a coma. Madam Pomfrey doesn't think he'll come out of it," Ron responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. So I'll be getting my money soon, huh Weasley?"

Hermione glared at him, "I can _not _believe that you bet that he was going to die!"

Malfoy shrugged, "I don't care what happens to him."

"Is that so Malfoy?" Harry said, coming out from behind the counter. "Because if it is, I don't care what happens to you either."

"AH!" Malfoy screamed, turning around towards Harry. "I- I thought… they said… but I thought you were in a coma?"

Ron and Hermione started laughing hysterically.

"Your such a sucker, Malfoy!" Ron screamed between his fits of laughter.

Malfoy glared at the three of them as the rest of the class walked in. Everyone in Gryffindor yelled and screamed with surprise and happiness as they saw Harry. The happiness didn't last long though as Snape walked into the class room.

"Mr. Potter? What are you doing out of the Hospital Wing?"

"Madam Pomfrey allowed me to go to class, Professor."

"I see. Very well than. Work with Malfoy, he will help you catch up on your work."

"Ok, Professor…" Harry replied. _This is going to be a long first day back!_

* * *

"Wormtail, have you found his family?"

"Uh… no my lord, but I do know where his friends are."

"Well, do you have a plan for them?"

"The school is bringing them to Hogsmeade next week and I can almost guarantee his friends are going and we… uh… you… can attack them than."

"Very good Wormtail but I don't think we need to attack them."

"What do you mean, my lord?"

"We shall kidnap them and leave a message for Dumbledore and Harry," Voldemort responded, smiling evilly.

"So we are going to Hogsmeade?"

"Yes Wormtail, we are."

"But won't the village be highly guarded?"

Voldemort looked at Wormtail, "No body really believes I'm back, Cornelius Fudge made sure of that for he doesn't believe it himself. Many think I'm still dead."

"I see, my lord."

"When are they going to the village, Wormtail?"

"Next Saturday, my lord."

"Excellent… this shall be my best victory. Soon, Wormtail. Soon there will be no more Harry Potter. Go now Wormtail and prepare the kidnapping of his two best friends."

"Yes my lord," Wormtail responded leaving the room quickly, leaving Voldemort to grin evilly as his plan began to fall into place.


End file.
